A Simple Mistake
by k1489
Summary: Cain made a small mistake. Is it really fair to consider him a murderer for eternity? This is what I see could have very possibly happened. He could have been like every one of us...a simple mistake...
1. Default Chapter

_"Oh this son of mine I love so well, and oh the toll it takes. I would give to him a garden, and keep it clear of snakes, but the one thing he most treasures, is to make his own mistakes..."_

"MAMA!" Cain screamed."MAMA! MY FOOT!!" A little boy, around the age of five was stuck by the foot in a pile of stones. His perfect hazel eyes stood out, brimming with tears.

"Cain, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the stones? You're going to get hurt!" A woman with light reddish hair stepped out from behind the hill of stones and was now slowly working the boys foot out of the stones. A little boy, arounf the age of four had follewed her out. It was obvious that he had inherited his bright blue eyes from his mother. His blonde-white hair was disheveled, and there was a dark smudge across his cheek.

"Hi Abel!" A bright smile crossed Cain's face as he spotted his brother. The boys looked nothing alike, with Cain's jet black hair.

God watched as his daughter, Eve, took care of her children. He had to smile as as soon as Cain was free, he wrapped his arms aroung his mother. He noticed the tear in Eve's eye.

"Now you know why you're not allowed to go near the stones," she said sternly. "Alright mama," he replied.

"_He goes charging up the cliffs of life, a reckless mountaineer. I could tell him not to stumble, I could warn him what to fear. I could shout until I'm breathless, but he'd still refuse to hear..."_

Cain pumped his legs furiously. His ankles stung from where the rocks cut his skin. He barely noticed the pain, however, because he only had his mind set on two things, and that was the top of the hill and Abel, who was running close behind him.

If he would have turned around however, he may have slowed his pace. Abel's eyes were stinging with tears. Cain would beat him again. He was taller, his legs longer, and more muscular. Abel had yet to catch up to his strength and height.

God watched his teenage grandson's proudly. They were so honest, high-spirited, and healthy. That was what he meant humans to be. His children had done a fine job raising them.

Cain's chest was bursting with pride. He was sure that he would beat his brother again. He didn't see the rock jutting out dangerously. Within seconds, his arms were scraping across the rocks, and a loud snap was heard.

Abel's spirits rose. He pumped his legs faster. He didn't realize the extent of his brother's injury. All he knew was that he was going to win today. In one last push, he reached the top.

Turning around victoriously, he saw his brother still sprawled across the rocks, tears streaming down his face. He ran down to meet him even faster than he had during the race.

"_But you can not close the acorn, once the oak begins to grow. And you can not close your heart to what it fears and needs to know, that the hardest part of love, is the letting go."_

Cain stared dimly at the ground, where the puddle of blood was staining the dirt. The scar burned fiercely on his face, fresh from the wrath of God.

Abel, his brother and best friend, lay on the ground, still and unmoving. His hair was clotted with blood.

"ABEL! CAIN!" Adam, his father, called in the distance. Cain's legs were numb. He couldn't move. His father, who he had inherited his charcoal hair from, was quickly approaching. Taking on last loving, angst-ridden look at his brother, he kissed his cracked lips, as Cain's tears mixed with the drying blood.

Standing up, and spotting his father in the distance, Cain's legs began to pump into nothingness.

One simple mistake...forever will ride on a boy's shoulders.


	2. review responses

Thanks for the reviews guys, I plan on taking your advice. For now this is just replying to your comments...

Specifically....

"April Hurst" – thanks for your comments, I really appreciate them, and the compliments. I'm going to fix the whole story eventually(not right away I'm in the middle of marching band season) and I will DEFINITELY take your comments into consideration.

"somebody" – I would appreciate it if you wouldn't rip my opinion into pieces. Honestly, the Bible doesn't tell us how Cain felt after he did it, if he was upset or whatnot. I thought that it was very possible that Cain made a mistake, like we ALL do. Yes, including you, as much as that may surprise you. Many of us do worse every single day of our lives. I'm not sure if you are aware, but ignoring God is a much greater sin. Guess what? Happens all the time. I forgive Cain. I don't hold an enternal grudge against him. Really, considering you don't know the guy, maybe you shouldn't either. I try not to think that my siblings MIGHT kill me, and you know, if they did, I hope that I would be Christian enough to forgive them in the afterlife. Or obviously, I probably wouldn't be going to heaven. Please don't rip my opinion up again. I appreciate critiques on my writing, but not my opinion...

Everyone else...I'm sorry, I don't remember any other specific pen names. But thank you for your comments, and taking time to read my story. As for why did Cain kill Abel, it might have just been a spurge or jealousy...he probably was in a mad state of mind, and he couldn't control himself as well as usual. I see it as he made a mistake, we all do, and I forgive him. I pity him for the anguish he was probably feeling. He killed his brother. He was NOT a monster. He was HUMAN! He made a mistake. Well, anyway, thanks all for your posts, please keep an eye out, I plan to fix this...


End file.
